Powerpuff Sluts
by SmutStar
Summary: I'm a Slut, and I'm not ashamed
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER, THESE ARE NOT MY CHARCHTERS I DID NOT CREATE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT LINE. IF YOU GET OFFENDED, IT'S NOT MY FAULT AND I DON'T WANT ANY B.S.

MATURE CONTENT...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Blossom,

I am a Slut, So are my friends. We're not ashamed or bullied. We're actually quiet popular. With Big tits and a big ass and that tiny waist with the long hair, yeah were pretty attractive. So are our "Boyfriends", you may have heard of them, the Rowdyruff Boys, well they are Rough.

Brick, Butch and Boomer, the hottest guys i've ever seen. Yet the most unloyal, not like I can say anything.

Today being Friday i'm trying to get Princess to invite us to a porn shoot tomorrow, by the way only us four know about that.

I'm also trying to get Brick or one of his brothers to fuck me in one of the empty classrooms. Today I'm wearing my hair in a high ponytail with black heels, a black mini skirt and a pink halter. Buttercups WAS wearing a pair of black vans, black booty shorts and a green tube top, but then she took the jaintors closet with Mitch.

Bubbles was out behind the bleachers in her cheer uniform giving the football captain head. I pouted disappointed in my lack to find a good dick. I look down at my shoes and keep walking until I bump into someone. I look up and it's Butch.

"Sup, Red, I was looking for you." Butch says smirking.

I grin "Gee, How funny, I was looking for you too." I say looking around the halls, seeing no one I pull Butch into an empty classroom and lock the door.

"Eager much?" he whispers in my ear. I throw my head back as he kisses my neck, "Less talk and more sex" I say annoyed. He laughs and Pulls my skirt down, he takes my legs and lifts me against the wall.

I feel him lick my wet pussy up and down, making me moan. He keeps it up for a while until my leg starts to shake. Then he puts me down and I drop to My knees. I unbulkle his pants and pull them and his boxers down, making his 10 inch dick, the same size as his brothers, pop out and almost hit me in my face.

I take it in my hand and give it a few pumps, making him groan. Then I lick the tip of it, flicking the pre-cum with my tounge. He then grabs my hair and forces his cock down my throat making me choke. I suck on his dick, licking it up and down until he feels big enough.

He then picks me up and sits my on a desk, ramming into me without any warning I moan. He thrust back and forth into my pussy as my head falls back. Then he pulls out all the way, but leaves the tip close. Butch takes his dick and slides it against my pussy making me upset.

I stand up and switch positions with him and clamber on top of him. I position myself over his dick, then start riding up and down. After a few minutes we both cum just in time as the bell rings.

We quickly get dressed and walk out, we see Brick and Princess leave another room. Me and Princess make eye contact and grin. She walks up to me as we depart from the boys, "So you girls coming tonight for prep?" The curly redhead asked. "Totally, I can hardly wait for my first lesbian scene." I say walking to my locker which is next to hers and Bubbles.

"Great, because my sugar daddy says that if we do good, he'll take the four if us shopping in Italy!" Princess giggles making me gasp. "Really, Honestly your sugar daddy is super young, how'd he get the money to take five of us to Italy?" I ask.

"Well Ryan said he doesn't mind being your sugar daddy, and *he's part of the mafia, he wants us to be in it*" Princess whispers leaning close to me making her boobs spill out of her gold bra. "Really! Thats kinda cool, Bubbles has always wanted to be part of that" I say.

" She seems like one for kinky sex situations." Princess says closing her locker and walking with me to History. I nod laughing as we walk in taking our seat at a four seat table in the back.

Buttercup grins and so does Bubbles, "So where have you hoes been?" Buttercup asks smirking. "Talking about the shoot, tell them Princess." I say.

NO ONES POV

Princess told Bubbles and Buttercup who were both excited.

"Wait, what if we do such a good job we move to Italy and we become like strippers." Bubbles says looking around happily at her friends.

"That would be so cool, honestly I was going to be a stripper or a pornstar anyways, but Italy seems like a great place to start." Princess says.

They look up front and see the while class watching a loud video about war. "So, during lunch we should skip school so we can go home and "Study"." Blossom says getting out her phone and going on Instagram. They nodded and went on there phones talking before the bell rang for lunch.

When the bell did ring the went to their lockers and put everything away, because the Principal was working for Princesses Dad, they got out with no problem. Taking Princesses self driving car to her mansion they got there soon.

The four of them walked into the house and went to Princesses room. "I'm so glad you suggested we leave early, I have this special Botox Ryan bought me, that you inject into your tits, ass, stomach, wherever and one will make whatever bigger and the other one makes fat shrink away." Princess says getting a box of syringes out proudly.

"Damn, my tits would be huge." Bubbles says taking two that were a light pink color. "So this is totally safe?" Blossom asked taking a blue one labeled FATLESS. "Yeah totally but you have to inject it then it makes you sleep for 10 hours, they've tested them." Princess says stripping.

"So you just instert it?" Buttercup asks hold a Pink one labeled GROWTH. Princess nodded, all of then stripped till they were naked and took five shots, one blue four pink. They shot it in each boob. "Wow look!" Blossom said looking in the mirror, one boob was at least a size bigger than the other. She put the other one in, then the one in her stomach and her ass shots like the rest of her friends.

The four of them watched as they started looking more and more like pornstars, their bodies were loke Amy Anderssens. "Okay, lets go pick outfits before the sleep drugs..." Bubbles started but was knocked out. Soon all off them fell on top of the other.

10 Hours later

"What do you think about this dress?" Buttercup asks while riding in the backseat of Princesses car. "I think you look hot." Bubbles says, she was sitting next to her sister who was wearing an army green bodycon dress that stopped under her ass.

"Yeah besides, we'll be changing when we get there." Princess added tossing her curls over her gold dress that stopped under her ass and had a slit up to her waist.

"Do you know what kind of scene we're doing?" Blossom asked pulling her pink dress up over her newly enlarged boobs.

"Uh... No, but your about to find out because we're here!" Princess said parking the car. The four girls got out of the car giggling as they went in. "Okay, we need to calm down, we've done this before, just nit with each ither. We need to nail this scene so we can get this jumpstart, okay ladies?" Blossom said stopping them.

"Lets go kick ass." Buttercup said proudly walking into the pretty building. The four walked to the very back where Ryan told Princess thay they'd be shooting. They saw Ryan standing next ti the director and a scene with a brunette girl moaning.

When Ryan saw them he smiled. "Hello Princess and you brought your friends, fabulous." The young man whispered. "Lets go talk in the back shall we?" The director whispered. They nodded and went into a dressing room.

"Ladies I know we have met before. But that was a different studio, and I have to say that with that botox, you guys are you to get us major money. Only you four have used it or know about it." Director Mark said.

"Thank you so much. When does the scene start?" Bubbles asks. "One Hour, your outfits are right there, feel free to do a natural makeup look amd as always make it waterproof." Mark said quickly exiting the room.

"Good luck dolls." Ryan said kissing them each on the cheek. "Okay lets get shaking." Buttercup says.

55 minutes later

"I wonder what kind of scene this is." Princess said looking in the mirror on the wall. None of them wore painties, but they wore tiny booty short that were the size of painties.

Princess wore black shorts and a gold bra, she straightend her hair and wore it down.

Blossom curled her hair and wore white washed shorts with a strapless pink bra.

Buttercup wore white shorts and a see through green bra.

Bubbles wore light blue shirts and a see through white bra. The two of them keep their hair wavy.

They all wore light gold and brown eyeshadow with black windged eyeliner and blush, to go wih their outfits they wore black heels with a strap and a bow. Then Ryan came through the door. "You guys are on now." He said eagerly.

They all waltzed out into a private area, in the area were two expensive black cars with buckets of water.

"Ready ladies, I just need you to tease the camera then I'll signal you when it's time to start the sex." Mark says. He counts down with his fingers and the music starts.

Princess and Buttercup are dancing on one car and Blossom and Bubbles on the other. They grab the hose and and spray each other with it. Jumping up and down making their tits bounce. After five minute of dancing and twerking mark give them the signal.

Bubbles bends over the hood of the car and swings a leg on top. Blossom bends down rubbing the tiny piece of fabric covering her best friends pussy. Blossom takes the folds and moves them so that the denim was wedged in between.

Bubbles moaned slightly, Then moving the fabric aside Blossom rubbed the blondes wet pussy with her thumb sliding it in.

In the other car Princess is on top of the hood with both legs spread as Buttercup licked her up and down. Princess threw her head back and took off her bra. She grabbed her own boob and massaging it, with the other hand she fingered her clit.

Bubbles was putting her leg down and took off Blossoms bra. Blossom took off Bubbles bra leaving them both in only shorts. They leaned in and kissed rubbing each other on the sides. Then Bubbles slid a finger down Blossoms shorts making eye contact with the camera. Blossom took off her shorts and Bubbles, she put the blonde on top of the car.

Buttercup and Princess were both naked and walking over two the other car. The four looked at each other and walked into the place assigned next.

1 hour and 30 minutes later

"You girls did great, you definatly earned that trip." Ryan said when he walked in the dressing room. The girls cheered, since there were no more shoots they were loud. "When do we leave?" Buttercup asked.

"Anytime you girls want." Ryan said.

"Can we go now?" Princess asked,

Ryan nodded, "You guys can just take some clothes from here, I own it after all." He said. Blossom took a pink dress off the rack and put it on.

Princess grabbed a gold dress, Buttercup and green one and Bubbles a blue one.

"Lets go!" Ryan said, the five walked out and into his limo. "What about my car?" Princess asked. "I'll have someone take care of that.


	2. Chapter 2

The five were in Ryans Private jet, The girls were asleep and Ryan was on the phone. "Yeah were on our way...Yes Brick I'm bringing them too... I don't know and I don't care if she wants you or not... No of course not shes half my age... well Princess is different... whatever... tell your mother we'll be there in a few hours, but don't let her out... okay...Bye"

Ryan hung up the phone and ran a hand through his light brown hair.

He groaned, his sons were bugging him about having sex with Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. He looked over at the 18 year old girls. Ruan wouldn't cheat on his wife, he just had a sugar baby, that wasn't cheating.


	3. Chapter 3

_Before I start this chapter I just wanna say thank you for reading and commenting on this story. Also I've changed the way the girls look, their body shapes are back to normal forget the whole chemical thing, unless you don't want to, then imagine them however the hell you want, unless you think Blossom's blonde and Buttercups a redhead, then no._ Bubbles POV

When I woke up, only Buttercup was awake. I stood sleeply and rubbed my eyes, "Well good morning sleeping beauty." she said grinning her evil grin. She only calls me sleeping beauty if I look a mess, so I run to the Bathroom.

I really was a mess, my hair was tangled and my make up was smeared across my face.

Panicking I wash everything off brush my hair with my fingers and fix my clothes, when I leave the bathroom Blossom and Princess are waking up.

They clean theirselves up and then we all sit down to watch the TV, a few minutes later Ryan walks into the room. "Good Morning Ladies, I hope you all had a great sleep." He says grinning. We nod agreeing, "So we should be landing in about half an hour and, I want you to know that I am going to have to handle some business when we arrive." Ryan says looking at all of us.

"But who's gonna show us around?" Blossom asked worried, "Well that's where we have a surprise, Brick, Butch and Boomer are my sons-" He started but was cut off by Buttercup,

"What? You Have Kids!" she says in shock, Ryan nods.

"But- How old are you?" I ask slightly shocked. "I'm 35" he says slightly annoyed, "Moving on, the boys will be showing you around and showing you where you'll be working for the next few months." He saus finally able to finish.

I nod along thinking about it then when Ryan leaves I stand up to get dressed.

45 minutes later

No Ones POV

Outfits

Bubbles wore a dark blue dress with white heels.

Blossom wore a white mini skirt pink crop top and black heels.

Princess wore a gold dress and gild heels.

Buttercup wore booty shorts and a dark green tube top.

 _So I won't do this all the time, unless you guys want me to, then I will. I also want to put a disclaimer in here before the chapter really started, I don't own any charcters only a few like Ryan, The PowerPuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys as well as Princess Morebucks are all from the PPG Show, if you don't know that then why are you here... MOVING ON_

When the girls got off of the jet and into the limo they were each insanely excited to be in Italy and away from there bothersome parents. Ryan had to depart from their group with Princess as soon as they got off the plane, so he had the driver take them straight home. Soon they pulled up to a huge mansion and saw the Boys.

"Holy Shit this place is huge." Buttercup whispered in shock. The three of them looked at it in shock "Ladies allow me to escort you to Mr.JoJos sons." said the driver as he opened the car door.

They all stepped out and walked up to the side if the gate where Brick, Butch and Boomer were leaning up against the wall. They looked up when they saw the three girls and Charlie walking up to them, Brick smirked "Well what do we have here." He said, "Thank you Charlie, that'll be all." Boomer said and the driver walked away back into the car.

"Nice to see you cupcake." Butch grinned. "You too, now it's my understanding that you have a tour to give us?"

With Ryan and Princess

"So where are we going?" She asked,

"Well Princess you know I'm married right?" He said driving, she nodded

"Well I recently found out my wife was cheating on me with someone who we personally don't like, he's a long time opponent of mine and she knows that so within the rules we have to excute her." He explained parking.

"Do I have to be there when dies?" Princess asked shocked, "No of course not but I am gonna show you off and make her envy what could've been hers for many more years." He said getting out.

The two walk hand in hand into the building, Ryan goes up to a receptionist desk and the woman instantly gives him the room number, they get to the fifth floor and see a door at the end of the hallway.

There are three guards by the door that move out of the way when he walks by. They enter the room to see his ex-wife, Cheryl handcuffed to a chair. She looks up when they walk in.

"Hello Ryan." She says smiling, "I'm so glad glad your here to help me, these people are crazy their talking about killing me!" she says obviously thinking shes safe.

"Well Cheryl we are gonna kill you. How was it Cheryl? Cheating on me with him." Ryan said angrily,

"What are you-" she started.

"Don't play dumb you bitch, I know about it and I'm fine with that because I have a new woman to take your place." He says gesturing to Princess whos smirking, "Who is this slut? She can't replace ME."

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Ryan says kissing Princess and leaves the room. "YOU BITCH!" Cheryl yells angrily.

"The only bitch here is you, how does it feel to have your man stolen from you? Hmm Cheryl, Ryan made a good choice leaving you." Princess said getting a rise out of the older brown haired woman.

"Shut up your nothing to him but a quicky." Cheryl Said, "Besides who could blame him," Princess said ignoring her "Look at me, I'm way hotter than you and probably tighter too, you know being young and all. I don't know who would want your wrinkly ass." The young redhead said smiling.

"Shut up I bet you two haven't even had sex yet!" Cheryl said, "Oh yes we have, and Ryan said I was the best fuck he's ever had. I mean come on I'm ME who wouldn't say that. All the moaning from those nights, I bet he didn't do any of that when you two were together" Princess said grinning.

A few seconds later Ryan reenters the room, "Good Job Princess, you can leave now if you want." He said holding a gun casually in his hands.

PPGS AND RRBS

"This is my room, Butches room and Boomers room. You three will be in one of them with us." Brick says. "So where to next tour guide Brick." Boomer says. Brick rolls his eyes "The Club" he says.

Minutes later the pairs are walking hand in hand into one of the many Strip Clubs they owned. "This is one of the locations where you ladies will be working." Butch Said, "One of them?" Buttercup said confused, "Yeah you guys are obviously hot so sometimes you'll be used to coax secrets out of the other guys or the pornographic flims we produce but that might not be often." Boomer explains.

"But you three probably will never be up front here, you guys are for the VIP lounge, it's usually where couples go, the woman gets jealous dumps the man and then leaves the entire building and never comes back." Brick says shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well sounds like fun." Bubbles says laughing. They keep looking around for awhile then end up going home the girls picked their rooms with their counterparts and had their luggage moved into each room.

Boomers Room

Boomer was lying on the bed on his phone when Bubbles got out of the shower, she walked over to her new vainty and started brushing her hair. Boomer was only wearing sweatpants

and she wore blue boy shorts and a white crop top.

When she walked past, Boomer stopped playing the games on his phone, he watched her take off her makeup and but her blonde hair into a ponytail. When she was done she climbed into the bed with him.

Boomer turned and put his arms around her, she looked uo and grinned "Boomer are you cuddling with me?" she teased, "Yup." he said,

"How adorable." she said doing the same.


	4. Chapter 4

SAME DISCLAIMER AS USUAL

 **SEX IN THIS CHAPTER AS USUAL**

P.S THANKS FOR READING

When Butch woke up he was surprised to find buttercup naked lying around him. He too was naked and he noticed that her legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms were tangled in her hair.

Then he remembered that the girls had moved in with them and he a Buttercup had sex. He stared at his ceiling for a while then got up to go brush his teeth. Five minutes later when he came back into the room he saw Buttercup awake and sitting on her knees on top of the bed.

"Good Morning," she greeted him grinning, "What are you up to cupcake?" Butch asked, "Well your cock is up, I know that for sure. Me on the other hand..." she said dragging out her last word as she leaned forward to his dick and wrapped her pink lips around it.

"Buttercup... as much as I... would love-" Butch started, "Shut up for a minute." Buttercup said cutting him off, "Cupcake I have to be somewhere.." Butch tried but she wasn't giving up seeing as she only sucked harder.

"Fuck it." Butch muttered, he proceeded to pick her up and flip her on her back in one motion, looking at the green eyed girls face he saw a huge grin on her lips. "Now cupcake, if I fuck you, will you let me go to leave in peace?" Butch asked.

Buttercup nodded eagerly spreading her legs open, without warning Butch thrusted directly into her awaiting pussy that was already dripping wet, he kept a steady pace which made her moans keep a steady pace as he went farther and farther with each thrust. Butch watched as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Only ten minutes later they both came, clearly out of breath Buttercup laid tired on the bed, "Now I have to get ready." Butch said turning to the closet and heading inti the bathroom.

Buttercup sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what to do next, she hadn't really ever cared about school so that wasn't something that came to her mind at all, her father was only a man who lived off of science and work, and technically he was still a virgin.

She laughed at the thought of her dad, the 49 year old virgin with three sex addicted 18 year old daughters.

After her moment of joy Butch came out of the bathroom kissed her and left. She went to the bathroom and showered. She washed her long black hair and got dressed.

She put on black thigh high boots, a black mini skirt thay clung to her ass and a tight green top that stopped above her belly button. She blow dried her hair and left it down, then she proceeded to go downstairs,when down she saw her two sisters at the table.

"Took you long enough." Blossom said smirking,

"Was it a good fuck?" Bubbles whispered winking. Buttercup rolled her eyes "FABULOUS." She said in a bragging manner, "Wheres Princess?" Buttercup asked,

"Brick told me that she and Ryan had to go take a 'vacation' somewhere to get something." Blossom said moving her ponytail back behind her white mini dress, the redhead also wore a pair of red heels with a bow in the back.

"Why are we sitting here then? What are we doing today?" Buttercup asked confused as to why they looked like thay were waiting for something.

"Boomer told me we have to be ready and wait her for some guy named Anthony?" Bubbles said shrugging her shoulders, the blonde was wearing white heels black ripped jeans and a dark blue tube top that stopped under her boobs.

A few seconds later a young man that looked to be in his early twenties came into the kitchen and sat at the table with them,

"Hello Ladies, My name is Anthony." He said putting down a binder, "Hi I'm Bubbles." Bubbles says shaking his hand, her sisters did the same thing and watch as Anthony took out a piece of paper.

"So, these here are you work schedules, you see here that on Saturdays, like today, you have shows from 10 pm to 3am." Anthony explained, "WAIT, five hours? of dancing on a pole?" Buttercup interrupted,

"No you see the goal is to get some guy to hook up with you before 11:30 and then fuck him for a few hours then get paid a few hundred." Anthony said calmly. They all nodded, "Sundays and Mondays are free days Tuesdays and Wednesdays are pornography shoot days, Thursdays are Show days and Fridays are free days." he said quickly pointing everything out on the sheet of paper.

"So we have a show tonight? Where will that be?" Blossom asked taking the piece of paper, "Heres your schedule for the next month Miss," Anthony said giving them all lamented paperwork.

"Is that all?" Bubbles asked, "Yep, basically." Anthony said packing up the remaining loose papers. "Okay, bye have nice day." Buttercup said as he walked out of the door.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do for the next eight hours?" Bubbles asked, "I don't know what you losers are doing but I know what I'm doing with my day." Blossom said walking away from her sisters.

Brick had given his girlfriend a job for the day, and thay was to go to the **room** grab whatever sex toys she wanted and flim as many videos for him as she pleased, Brick told her that they were always probably gonna be on business trips and he jackes off alot so why not have as much porn as possible with his girlfriend in it to jerk off to?

Happy to do it Blossom walked down a long hallway with many doors until she got to the last one, she took the key Brick gave her out of her bra and unlocked it, she turned in the light and locked the door behind her.

She noticed the room was soundproof had a dew cameras and the walls were lined with dildos and sex doll, some still in the package. Excited she practically skipped to the wall, she picked up a pink twelve inch dildo off of the wall and smirked.

She saw a slick black block in the middle of the room thay acted as a bench. After setting up the camera she turned it on, she sat in front of it and mentally slapped herself for being so awkward, "Okay Brick, A this is hella awkward masterbating in front of a camera, B you owe me." Blossom said taking her dress off, she sat the dildo on the bench and stood over it so her back was facing the camera.

She went for it and slammed the thing into her pussy she rode up and down pleasing herself and letting out soft moans every few seconds.

"Fuck..." She muttered as the fake dick went inside if her. Only a few moments later did she cum and it all fell out all over the dildo, she kept riding for a few more minutes until she had at least five orgasms, after cuming the last time she rode it slowly as her pussy and ass made a wet slapping sound each time.

She turned around and sucked the pink dildo clean then grinned and turned the camera off.

 **So... I hope you liked this chapter and until next time... BYEEEE**


	5. Update

So I'm back, my mom found this about a year ago that's why I stopped but I'm back


	6. Update (07-15 11:51:04)

I'm moving this to wattpad I'll update y'all with the username soon... so like 3 months


	7. Update2

I'm moving this to wattpad I'll update y'all with the username soon... so like 3 months


End file.
